The present invention relates to computing environments, and deals more particularly with compilers performing register allocation during compilation of program code, and still more particularly with allocating halves of registers independently.
One of the tasks performed by compilers is to perform register allocation. Register allocation comprises allocating hardware registers to variables, or temporary values, used by the program being compiled. Most computations performed at run time are then performed on values held in these hardware registers.